zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 17: Black Forum
'Black Forum '''is the 17th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 5 manga. Premise ''Frustrated with her friend Eiko, Misa vents with the use of the annonymous school forum to badmouth her behind her back. But one day she suddenly finds herself the target of others cruelty and attempts to discover who it is. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi sits in a classroom and observes the Reader. She brings up how stress builds in a world full of drama with friends, relationships, school, and work. She asks them how they would release this stress. Summary After school Misa and her friends discuss heading to the subway to get some photo stickers. Noriko agrees and mentions how much Misa must like the location when Eiko points out how old-fashioned the frames there are. She suggests they check out the new one built at the front of the station, which Noriko didn't even know was there. She agrees and they share a laugh, unaware of the annoyed Misa. As soon as she gets home Misa complains and throws her bag aside, storming into her room. She turns on her computer and brings up how Eiko just likes to complain all the time and ruins things, venting her frustrations on the middle school forum where students can complain anonymously and de-stress. She writes about how much Eiko pisses her off and how she would like for her to disappear, and to her surprise someone replies to the thread. She is surprised, but delighted and uses this time to release further complaints until her frustrated mother shows up, bursting into the room to scold Misa for spending so much time on the internet. She demands that she focuses on her studies and leaves in a huff, with Misa unable to understand why its such a big deal since it helps her calm down. Besides, it isn't like she can take it out on her, and if other people feel the way she does and it helps, that should be okay. She continues to browse until finding a topic about someone named ''Tamura Misa, which she finds strange since it's her name but in reverse- so she innocently doesn't connect that it could be about her. She is stunned by the seven-hundred-something replies in the topic about how much she is hated and should die. She stresses over what she reads, seeing a post say that she faked a stomache-ache to get out of cleaning duty, although Misa claims she wasn't faking it as she thinks back to the event. It's then she is called for dinner, and she convinces herself that this topic can't be about her. She shuts off the computer and takes off. The following day at school, Misa is still on edge over the forum and she asks her friends if there happens to be a celebrity named "Tamura Misa", but they laugh, assuming she's making a joke and decide to run to the bathroom. She joins her friend and looks on the forum using her phone to see her topic was updated with a complaint that she must be full of herself to think she's a celebrity. After seeing a poster also provided her address and phone number, she begins to panic and realizes the topic must be about her as Eiko appears. She realizes it has to be one of her friends at this point, and she is aware that Eiko makes complaints about her on the forum, but the idea that her friends would take it this far causes her paranoia and come to the conclusion that they can't be trusted. Once school ends she rushes straight for home, locking the door behind her before running up to her bedroom and turn on her computer. She tries to determine who is responsible for this, but the only name she sees make constant posts in the topic hasn't been to school for a few weeks. She moves on to find a post about an offline meeting between her haters and decides that for them to go to such drastic measures it would be foolish not to go and try to catch them. On the day of the meeting, Misa puts on a disguise and heads to the diner they chose, ordering something to avoid looking suspicious. She waits for hours but nobody fitting the description shows up. As she tries to think about what she should do if it is her friends, the only group who shows up suddenly are a bunch of salary-men, and soon evening arrives and she decides to head on home. Where she gets back onto the forum to find out why the meeting was canceled. But to her shock, the haters update the topic saying they were right there the whole time and she didn't notice. Further in the topic she finds several pictures of her at the diner from various angles, and in a panic she throws the computer aside, not caring that she cracked its screen in the process. She deduces it couldn't have been her friends or else she would have seen them, but she isn't able to think of who, or what else could have been responsible. Further paranoid and filled with anxiety, Misa decides to stay home from school the next day. Her mother is frustrated that she would stay home over a headache, but she warns her to get rest and take her medicine before leaving for work. She remains huddled beneath her blanket, too terrified to come out while regretting the fact she never told her mother what was going on. She wishes she did, but considering she broke the computer she knew her mother would be angry by now. Later, Misa is beginning to feel hungry. She gets up to eat and observes the newspaper to see an article related to the death of a classmate, Miruka Saitou, who was found slumped over her notebook. They theorized it had been a sudden heart-attack but the exact cause is unknown. Misa is confused to see that the paper was from two weeks ago though, around the time she disappeared, so this poster can't be her like she thought. It's then the computer turns back on, much to her surprise since she threw it the previous night. Horrified, she sees the topic is updating by the various posters, who reveal she is now hiding at home. While she overlooks the names, she starts recognizing them as other girls who went on rampages on the forum, like herself and Miruka. She then sees that the mysterious posters are approaching her home, and as they get closer she hurriedly gets up to lock her front door as they make plans of showing up. Standing there to wait for something to happen, Misa wonders if these girls fell victim to something. But when she sees her door handle begin to move, she panics and retreats back to her room to find the computer is off again. In seconds her frightened reflection is shown on the computer, surrounding by several ghost girls. Some time later, Noriko, Eiko, and Ryo are out eating at the diner where Misa had gone to the prior day. They chat about her, with Eiko claiming that she is all too-aware of the topics about her and how Misa spent her time often complaining. As Ryo and Noriko to wonder if its possible, Noriko appears fairly anxious as Eiko remarks on how it's hard to read what people truly think or feel. Eiko teasingly asks her friends if they write poorly about her and Noriko quickly looks over to her phone while wondering if Eiko knows she does. It is then shown a topic about her was started and someone complains that she is annoying. The poster is named Misa. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi is momentarily distracted until she turns to find the Reader, getting up to greet them while not saying anything about what she was doing. Her computer screen is shown, revealing that she is chatting with two girls named Mio and Anna. Mio feels bad for Misa, and Anna asks if Noriko is going to be the next target- but Yomi claims this is a story for another time. Characters *Misa Tamura *Eiko *Noriko Yamamori *Mrs. Tamura *Ryo-chan *Miruka Saitou *Mio (cameo) *Anna (cameo) Quotes Trivia *Mio from Period 1: The Devil's Game, and Anna from ____ make cameos in this chapters ending as the girls Yomi is chatting with online. **This is the first and only time in the series when characters appear outside of their chapter. Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Vol 5 Category:Manga